


Gotta do the cooking by the book

by Embersora



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: All the brothers are genuinely sweet, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Mc bakes with the brothers, Mc can actually throw down in the kitchen, Mc's a cutie, Multi, Wholesome content by the end, homesick mc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersora/pseuds/Embersora
Summary: While you had been enjoying your time at the Devildom, you couldn’t help feeling homesick. What better way to remind you of home than to bake the cakes you adored so much from the human world? Maybe you could even get some help from certain individuals to make you feel a little less alone.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Gotta do the cooking by the book

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if this is ooc in any way! I’m not experienced at all in writing fics, but I had this idea and felt the need to sprinkle a bit of wholesomeness in because I really haven’t seen too much of that. Write the fic you wanna see, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that drama at the Devildom has started to settle down, you've been given time to think. Too much time. You begin to think of ways to remind yourself of home and the best way so happens to be through baking!

Before your stay at the Devildom, the idea of demons had always scared you. They had been described as creatures out to destroy and corrupt mankind, to make you give in to your deepest and most human desires, sure to hurt both others and yourself. In other stories, you had been told that demons were predators on the prowl to trick humans into making deals with them in which the human would exchange their soul for something of value to them. Either way, the human would end up the loser in the exchange and would suffer through eternal torture. In the cases that you had heard about, demons could come in many forms. most capable of taking a humanoid one to easier persuade their prey to willingly give up their soul. Quite frankly, before you were blatantly proven otherwise, you had been convinced that demons were merely a myth, though you wished people would be careful in their attempts to summon them in case they so happened to be real, because if they were.. they were surely something to be feared.

What you did not expect, however, was to one day be thrust into a realm that would disprove each and everything you had assumed about both demons and angels. To an average human such as yourself, it was impossible to predict that you would someday represent the human race alongside a sorcerer in an exchange program meant to patch up relations between the three realms, two of which you had no idea existed until about half a year ago. 

Now, you couldn't imagine any of the demons you knew taking advantage of you. In fact, they had seemed rather fond of you, and it was mutual. It hurt you to imagine being rid of the memories you had made with seven avatars of sin as well as the rest involved in the exchange program. You wondered how they could possibly be the same creatures you had seen several horror movies and stories written about, bringing poor souls to a gruesome end. You had been through a lot together. From making a pact with each of the brothers (excluding Lucifer) to freeing Belphie from his prison in the basement and abruptly finding out that you were a descendant of their deceased sister, Lilith, who just so happened to be an angel turned human. Not to mention the several times you had almost died at the hands of the brothers, in which you had found yourself surprisingly forgiving. Despite the difficulties, you were doing well. The human's ability to adapt was incredible, even in your eyes as a human yourself. You were surprised by how well you had taken the whole situation. To be thrust into a world that you hadn't known existed without warning? It was a miracle you hadn't suffered a mental breakdown yet. Maybe it was because you hadn't had much time to think about your situation? 

That's what you were sure what was happening now though. You sighed as you leaned back on the couch in the living room, popping another chip in your mouth as you mulled over your thoughts, completely ignoring the argument that was taking place between Mammon and Belphie. The former of which, you were sure hadn't left your side since you had first arrived, and the latter, now trying to make up for "lost time" with you according to him. You appreciated how much they had cared for you, you really did, but at times like this, when all you wanted to do was try and make peace with your thoughts, it was kind of unproductive on their part. Realizing that you were staring at them, you lazily averted your gaze to your D.D.D, your fingers aimlessly scrolling through your home screen, as you weren't truly looking at anything, just wanting to seem busy so that you could focus more diligently on your thoughts.

You weren't the type to let depression just sink in. You were sure that if you were. you would have locked yourself in your room by now, or gone insane.. or both. Now, however, you were beginning to worry and miss your home in the human world. Surely, you would have been reported as missing by now. Did your friends and family think you were dead? Would you be able to get your job back? If not, it would be a shame as you really liked your job. It seemed like years ago despite having only been around half of one, but you had worked at a small pastry and cake shop in your town. Despite its size, it was well known amongst the town's residents and you found the baking process to be therapeutic. There was something about being able to fully devote yourself to measuring and combining ingredients just right, and then to have it come out just right? It was something you couldn't quite compare to anything else. Especially when you could see the smile on someone's face when they enjoyed the product of your hard work. Thinking about it now, you realized that it was something you really missed. Not to mention, you were rather picky with your food, and in the Devildom, they had an _odd_ taste.

You wondered what the boys would think of the specific recipes you and your coworkers had worked to produce every day in the shop. Of course, with you around, being the chef you are, they had tasted human food, but it wasn't often that they had the right ingredients, so you often found yourself learning and cooking demon recipes with the help of Beel or Satan while you were on cooking duty. 

"Oi! Human, are you listening?" you were snapped out of your thoughts by the loud sound of Mammon's voice. startling slightly, you turned to look at the two, noting that they were both looking at you expectantly. Mammon, positioned at the end of the couch by your feet, leaning back with his arm casually draped around the back of it, the look on his face hiding more concern than that of his brother. Belphegor, on the other hand, had taken the couch across from you all to himself, his head resting on a pillow that you assumed he brought from his own room. His eyes didn't lack their usual tired quality though he still looked at you, awaiting your answer. It seemed as though they had both been looking at you for quite a bit of time, you just now noticing.

"Ah, I'm sorry, it appears I was lost in thought," You chuckle lightly, your usual small smile finding itself on your lips as you turn off your D.D.D and drop it on your chest to pay full attention to the two demons looking at you. Just like that, you were sure that any signs of stress that you had shown had disappeared to your relief. Even amongst your human companions, you had been known for having a cheery and light demeanor. You couldn't allow it to fall for too long, or you were sure that the brothers would notice and grow concerned. You didn't exactly want to deal with that at the moment, so you did your best to show that you hadn't felt out of the norm. Though, it was evident you hadn't done a good job as Belphie raised an eyebrow.

"Thinking about what? Whatever it is, it must be keeping you up with how it's making you space out like that," the purple-eyed, avatar of sloth closed his eyes and leaned back into his pillow, seeming to get the answer to what had made him look at you so expectantly "Guess I'll just have to sleep with you tonight to make sure you don't end up such an airhead tomorrow," his voice was casual, but you were certain that you didn't have a choice in the matter if previous experiences had anything to say about it. While you didn't complain, Mammon had an extreme issue with what came out of his brother's mouth.

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you that _I'm_ the only one who gets to-"

"Shut up, idiot, you're too loud" And... just like that, the two were fighting again. While you found it cute that they both cared so much about spending time with you, you had always found the constant finding insufferable.

It was just such a constant headache. Usually, you would calmly and kindly break it up by bringing up a different topic, or by saying that there was enough of you to go around, but at the moment you were at your wit's edge. You couldn't stand this when you were missing home so much and finding yourself falling into distress. This isn't what you needed right now. Not wanting to allow yourself to blow up, you abruptly stood up, making sure to breathe calmly through your nostrils as to keep yourself calm."Excuse me," you said quietly, but in a strict, clearly agitated tone. If standing up with closed eyes and clenched fists didn't gain the two bickering brother's attention, your words did.

Even Belphegor looked confused as you did this and quickly stalked off, the two brothers, staring at the doorway you walked out of silently for a few moments. Slowly, Belphegor glared at Mammon before sighing and leaning back into the couch, closing his eyes for real this time to try and sleep. Mammon, on the other hand, after staring for a bit longer stood up and started to pace the room. How could he not? There was something clearly wrong with _his_ human. He couldn't just allow this to slide. They were his responsibility, after all, as pathetic as they were.

* * *

It had been a few hours since you had stormed off to your room. A sight you were sure confused and worried its two witnesses, whom you mentally promised to go reassure later. You felt bad leaving them to hang in their thoughts with how much they had usually insisted to be with you. There, however, was one thing good about their absence and that was your ability to think and plan in peace.

While pondering over your state, you had been able to mull over the whole bakery thing more, and you had actually gotten a bit excited over the idea of baking like you used to at your job. Surely it would soothe you. Good food always did! And, it would allow you to relive some of the things you loved so much about your home in the human world. You didn't dare think about what you would have to deal with in returning to human society, but rather what it would be like to taste the bakery's macaroons again, or just its classic chocolate cake. Sure, your methods would be a little rusty, but you could quickly get back into it. Muscle memory could be an amazing thing.

Daydreaming about this all, however, had made you a bit hungry. You were sure Beel would be upset with you if you allowed yourself to starve longer, so you got up from your comfortable spot on the bed with a slow stretch, feeling as if you just woke up from a nap despite the fact that you hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in the past few hours. Finally standing up, you glanced in the mirror, smoothing down your hair and clothing to make sure you didn't look too disheveled before you went for the door.

Stepping out of the room, you slowly made your way to the kitchen, secretly hoping you wouldn't run into Belphie or Mammon, as you were certain you'd be better at explaining the situation after you ate rather than before.

Before you could think further, however, you felt arms snake themselves around your waist and pull you back against someone, although you were pretty sure you knew who it was. Your suspicions were confirmed when you heard your name whispered in your ear in a manner that sent chills down your spine. Asmo. Your face would have begun to flush by now if you hadn't grown used to this kind of treatment by the avatar of lust. You just accepted it as part of who he was at this point. This is just how he greeted everyone, there wasn't anything special about you in his eyes, right?

"There you are, cutie! I was starting to worry that you've become like Levi with how much time you were spending in that room of yours!" He sang in a cheery, sweet tone as he turned you around to look at him, clearly wanting to see your face as he spoke to you. "You know, Mammon's seemed to have his panties in a twist about you for the past hour or so, something happen?" He began to play with your hair as he questioned you, still holding you close to him with one arm.

"Nothing happened, Asmo," you finally say, smiling at him brightly "Honestly, I was just feeling a little homesick and it was making me irritable.." Your smile dulled a little as you averted your gaze with the demon. It was odd, he was both easy to talk to, and difficult to be around at the same time. There was something about him that made you just want to spill your guts out to him, but the touchiness made it hard to look him in the eye for too long.

At this, Asmo tilted his head to the side with a small pout, "Tired of us already, dear?" he asked before shaking his head "No, no one with good taste could ever get tired of my beautiful face, so could it possibly be?" the narcissistic demon looked genuinely puzzled by your predicament.

Deciding to feed his ego, you looked back up at him and giggled a little, shaking your head as if his question was silly (which it honestly was) "Of course not, I could never! I just- I just.." you paused, trying to think of the right words to say, furrowing your brows slightly in concentration "I guess I was taken from my life before so suddenly that I can't help but feel concerned now that things have calmed down here"

Asmo smiled and petted your head softly "I see, you know.." he gently grabbed your chin so that you were looking him in the eyes "If you let me take you to my room, I could make you forget _all_ about that silly human world life of yours~" He whispered in a low, seductive tone that you were sure came naturally to a being such as himself.

You were quiet for a few seconds, your face finally starting to grow red before you closed your eyes and shook your head, "Asmo, Please, this isn't what I need right now" you finally said, in a raw and shaky tone. You weren't sure why, but you felt yourself becoming upset. He was trying to offer you reassurance in the way he knew how best.

Reading the mood, however, the demon sighed and let go of you, stepping back, but not before patting your head lightly once more "Okay, dear, but do come find me if you change your mind~" he found you rather curious. Not once had you given into his little flirtations, and he was beginning to wonder if you were even into men, but if that were true, why did you give him _that_ look when he said something blush-worthy? He'd find out one day.

You coughed awkwardly, nodding at him before pointing behind you towards the direction of the kitchen. "W-well, um, thank you for the talk, but I'm going to head to the kitchen," you said, the sweet smile finally coming to your face. "You can come with me if you'd like?" you offered, but promptly got a small head shake from his end in rejection, him saying something about having somewhere else to be.

Waving goodbye to him, you finally made your way to the kitchen, the room surprisingly empty. Usually, you would expect to at least find Beel in the kitchen since he was pretty much always there. You were pretty sure that if he could bring a bed into the kitchen he would live there instead of in his room. You didn't question it much further, however, as you made your way to the fridge to see what was left. The fridge didn't usually stay stocked for long due to a certain avatar of gluttony. You couldn't imagine how much money it costed to keep everyone fed, as other than Beel, another seven had to be fed. 

Looking at the fridge, it was evident that Beel had done one of his raids recently, but he had left a little bit for the rest of you. He seemed to always care about whether or not you were fed, even offering some of his precious food to you. You really appreciated it, given just how protective the demon had proven himself to be of his food, destroying your room for about a week after you eating his custard. Something that quite horrified you at the time.

You sighed, placing a hand on your hip as you scanned over the food left in the fridge. There wasn't exactly anything you could just grab and eat. You'd have to cook, which was a bit of a pain, but not a problem. After thinking about it more, you were glad. You could really use the peace of mind that cooking brought to you, especially with you alone in the kitchen. Humming to yourself, you tried to think of what to make. It was mostly demon ingredients that were in the fridge, but you were sure that some had to be similar or equal to human ingredients, right? Usually, you had the help of one of the brothers to help cook demon recipes, but on your own, all you could think of was what you made in the human world. Biting your lip, you racked your brain for something to make, ultimately settling on the idea of baking cookies. Sugar ones at that since they were simple, and you could make them into cute little shapes if you wanted to. Yes! sugar cookies would be perfect.

A small smile curling itself on your lips, you found ingredients that had similar properties and tastes to the ones you remembered in the human world. Sure, they looked odd, but it wouldn't hurt to try, right? Besides, even if it didn't work, you found the process therapeutic, and you were sure one of the demon brothers would eat it... This was their kind of thing after all.

Quietly humming to the rhythm of one of the songs frequently played at the bakery back home, you began your work after taking out your ingredients and dishes. You were completely in your own world as you half danced- half baked, traveling across the kitchen to rinse off a few measuring cups as you went on with your task. You were even happier to see that once combined, the ingredients' texture turned to that of cookie dough as you had hoped. So far your memory hadn't failed you and you were thrilled.

A larger smile growing on your face, you twirled around with the mixing bowl in your arms and headed to the part of the counter where you had placed and prepped the cookie sheet with parchment paper. One thing you had really appreciated about the House Of Lamentation was just how big and spacious the kitchen was. You had been in quite a bit of awe when you first saw it, a small feeling of jealousy boiling up within you. Never in a million years would you get a kitchen so nice in your own home. You would use it while you could though, grateful to have as much freedom as you do with a kitchen like this one. 

Carefully, you began to take little balls of cookie dough and shape them into little animal heads. The demons didn't exactly have cookie cutters, so you had to improvise shape-wise. Once satisfied with your little project, you picked up the cookie sheet and placed it into the preheated oven, a small content huff coming from your lips once you closed the oven. Turning around, you gathered the dishes you had used and began to wash them, not wanting to leave a mess. While you had been living here for quite a bit, you still felt like a guest to the brothers and liked to leave things the way you found them.

Not even five minutes later, a horrible burning smell made its way through the kitchen. Concerned, you dropped what you were doing and dried your hands before you made your way to the oven and opened. You felt your mouth drop open. How this even possible? You hadn't even set the oven that high! The cookies were not only charred, but they were also sort of melted into a gross smelling black puddle, not even keeping the shapes you gave them. With a disappointed groan, you grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the concoction out of the oven, taking a second to glare at it before closing and turning it off. This is why the brothers usually insisted on helping you, wasn't it? You wouldn't lie, you felt pathetic for not being able to do something you used to be able to do with your eyes closed.

In your misery, you didn't notice that a blonde demon had stepped into the kitchen with an open book in his hand. Though, he was now peering at you curiously as you moped over an odd-looking concoction in a cookie sheet. No, he took that back, it also smelled odd. Was the human trying to cook demon food on their own? Whatever it was, it was evident to him that it was failed, both by the concoction itself, and the state that you were in. With a sigh, he closed his book and set it on the counter, walking towards you.

"Hmm, looks just a little overcooked," Satan teased you in his usual calm and observing tone, smirking softly at you once you looked up at him in confusion.

"You think?" you groaned, turning to fully face the avatar of wrath with a distraught look, despite the fact that you felt better already because of his presence. "Its what I get for trying to cook without you guys.." you began to comb your fingers through your hair.

The demon chuckled, turning his gaze over to the burnt puddle of wasted ingredients on the pan, his hand resting on the counter as he leaned on it. "A shame, I would have helped! Though, I'm a little curious, what were you trying to make?" Satan's eyes were back on you. He was clearly finding amusement in the situation.

Raising an eyebrow and deciding to play along, you sighed "Cookies- err, sugar cookies to be specific. I know it sounds stupid, but I thought I could make them with demon ingredients off of the top of my head." you explained, not exactly caring despite knowing for a fact that the blonde demon would make fun of you.

"Ohh" he responded, now tilting his head at you "I've tried sugar cookies before. Nothing special but a nice refreshment from what we have here, though you are right. it was a bit stupid to try doing anything without a cookbook, not to mention with demon ingredients." Satan stated in a logical manner, smirking at you once more.

A cookbook? You hadn't exactly thought about that since you were so used to baking by memory at the bakery. Could you have forgotten something? No, your pride as a baker was on the line. "Cookbook? Satan, I'm a professional" you quipped back, your gloomy mood, completely gone to the relief of the blonde demon.

"Of course, because that concoction is very professional," His reply to your stubbornness was quick and amused, a small laugh following his words as he antagonized you.

You went red, sputtering a bit before lightly hitting his arm in more of a playful manner than anything. You hated to admit it, but he was right. Things would go way better if you had a guideline. After all, it had been half a year. Your craft was sure to be at least a little bit rusty. If you were gonna use a cookbook though, it couldn't be just any cookbook from the library like Satan was most likely suggesting. "Ugh fine, you win. _Maybe_ a cookbook would help, but I'm going to go insane if it's just any old demon one. I want _my_ cookbook from the human world."

Satan raised a brow, wondering why you were so determined and upset about simple cookies. "Out of curiosity, why is it that you want this so bad? I mean, I'm sure we could just go buy cookies from the human world if you want them" he offered, looking back at the "Cookies".

You paused for a second, mulling over his question. You really hadn't thought about how much pressure you were putting into the retrieval of something so unimportant as cookies. "I-" you started before sighing and looking over at Satan, "I've been missing my home is all. You know, before this whole exchange program, I worked at this small bakery. It was really humble, but it was a classic in our town. Almost like a little secret for the locals" You said fondly, reminiscing about your time at the bakery, and the reoccurring customers that you got "I guess I was just trying to relive a little bit of home" You added with a small smile on your face, looking away from Satan, and instead at your hands.

Satan was silent for a few seconds, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling, "You could ask Lucifer to get the things for you," He suggested, a serious expression taking claim of his features.

"Really? You think he would do that?" You suddenly perked up, looking at the demon with a hopeful smile. Lucifer always seemed so busy and you always worried about disturbing his work. Of course, you knew that he cared. He did everything that he did for the sake of his brothers and it was evident to you that he was a good brother, though you would admit that you wished he's a little more gentle with Mammon. At the same time, however, unlike even Satan, you considered him the hardest brother to approach. You were worried that if you approached him at the wrong time, or for a stupid reason, that he would get upset with you.

Satan simply nodded, finding it hard not to smile back at you, "Of course, don't forget all you've done for us," You could detect the slightest bit of warmth in his voice as he smiled at you softly and waved his hand "You should clean this up before you run off though".

"Right! Thank you, Satan! I feel a lot better now!" Your voice had its cheery lilt back and it made his heart skip a little as he watched you flash him a large smile and pick up the "cookies" to begin your kitchen cleaning frenzy. You were beyond excited to get a taste of home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave criticism in the comments because I know my writing is far from perfect, and I would love to improve and maybe even write a little more? I think the people who can just write really well for fun are really talented and I’m always excited to see well-written content for things that I like so this is me dipping my toes in the water, and hopefully, it’s not completely bad?  
> It was meant to be a one-shot, but it got really long so I've decided to split it into two parts. Just to make things flow a little bit better.  
> Rambling aside though, thank you for reading this far! I hope you have a good rest of your day or night and that you sleep well when you do!


End file.
